Problems arise or Why Peter!? Why!?
Mac : “Ay, Alfie. Is ol’ Petey all right” ' ' Alfonse : “Yeah…, why do ya…” ' ' (Peter sits at the table across from him picking up his new porno in the process) ' ' Alfonse : “Peter, What is that.” ' ' Peter: “Nothing...” ' ' (He got up quickly holding the magazine close to his chest.) ' ' Alfonse: “Damn, it’s a wonder that guy hasn’t gotten fired yet.” ' ' (Not a minute later Peter struts back in with a different magazine.) ' ' Alfonse: “Welcome back. Do you have something appropriate this time?” ' ' Peter: “That depends on what you consider appropriate.” ' ' Mac: *Snort* “Well I’ll tell ya one thing, porn for sure as hell isn’t” ' ' Peter: “Then no it’s not. But this one has a few scenes that take place in an office.” ' ' (He then proceeds to calmly take his seat flipping through the pages like Alfonse and Mac weren’t looking at him in stunned horror.They both look at each other, shocked.) ' ' Alfonse: “Is this guy for real?” ' ' (Mac shrugs. Alfonse gets up quietly and stands behind Peter to see what he’s looking at. The pages are full of mannequins. Peter notices him.) ' ' Peter: “ Hey, what’s the deal!” ' ' Alfonse: “What the-” ' ' Peter: “It’s my break I’ll do what I want. You got a problem with that.” ' ' Alfonse: “ What the hell is that?” ' ' (Peter smirks before turning the page, revealing two men wrapped around each other in the middle of the mannequins.) ' ' Peter: It’s two guys having sex in the storage room of a department store ' ' Mac: YOU’RE GAY?!?!?!?!? ' ' Peter: Well yes, but thats not why I have this Porno. I’ve been collecting Pornos for about 10 years now. ' ' Alfonse: WHAT!? But that means you got your first at 14! And what do you mean you’re gay!? ' ' Peter: Yes I was 14 when I started my collection and I mean what everyone else means when they say they’re gay. I like men. ' ' Mac: Now I’m only gonna tell ya this once, I don’t care if yer gay or what but you keep them dirty mags to yerself. Ok! I’m out! Ya gonna have to finish this convo on yer own. ' ' (With that Mac pats Alfonse on the shoulder and quickly gets his ass as far from the break room as possible. Alfonse glares at his back. He can’t believe he just left him to deal with this on his own.) ' ' Alfonse: “Well look, we gotta be on stage in a minute, so if you could put the porn away before the show starts-” ' ' Peter: “Yeah, yeah I got It.” ' ' Alfonse: “And I’m writing it off this time, but if I catch you with this stuff again I’ll go to Will about thi-” ' ' Peter: “GOT. IT.” ' ' (With that Peter folded the mag,put it in his back pocket, and stormed out of the employee lounge.) ' ' -LATER THAT DAY- ' ' (The pizzeria is closing and the employees are cleaning up. Alfonse and Mac are talking.) ' ' Alfonse: How could you just leave me there like that!? *He angrily whispered* ' ' Mac: Look I’m sorry but I just panicked. I didn’t know what to do or say in there so I’d figured that I would just leave it to you. I don’t even really like the guy anyway. I mean I always knew he was off but to bring something like that into the office… *He muttered trailing off at the end and shaking his head* ' ' Alfonse: Like I would know how to deal with that anymore than you! ' ' (Mac shuffles his feet and looks down) ' ' Mac: I just think that you’re better at handling people than I am. ' ' (Alfonse sighs heavily and runs a hand threw his hair) ' ' Alfonse: Ok, ok it’s fine. I get what you mean. About Peter too now. I can’t believe he brought something like that to the office. I told him I’d go to Will if I caught him with that stuff again. ' ' Mac: I don’t know if Will will be able to do much about it since Peter is friends with the boss. But I am sorry. I shouldn’t have left ya alone with that perv. Forgive me? ' ' Alfonse: Of course! Though I guess I should warn you that I’m forever gonna think of you as a coward. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone run from a room so fast. *He teased* ' ' Mac: Oh come on do ya really gotta put it like that? ' ' Alfonse: Yes I really do. ' ' Mac: I think ya really wanna take it back. ' ' (Mac takes a step towards Alfonse) ' ' Alfonse: I think I really don’t ' ' (Alfonse holds his ground) ' ' Mac: Take it back ' ' (Mac and Alfonse are about 3 inches apart) ' ' Alfonse: No ' ' (Mac’s hands come up and tickle Alfonse’s sides before he can get away. Choking back laughter he tries to get away in vain, eventually falling down to his knees Mac making sure to follow him down.) ' ' Mac: Ya jus gotta take it back Al and the torture will stop Alfonse: Alright! I take it back! You’re not a coward! Please stop! *He gasps* ' ' Mac: Thats what I thought. *He replies smugly trying to stifle his own chuckles * ' ' (As their laughter starts to fade silence slowly starts to creep in and as Macs hair brushes his forehead Alfonse realizes how close they are to each other. Mac comes to the same realization and as a their eyes meet a faint blush rises to Macs cheeks. Looking into Alfonse’s brown eyes Mac leans in a bit and before he even notices what he’s doing his lips are brushing Al’s. Startled Alfonse jerks back a little) ' ' Alfonse: Wha…? ' ' Mac: I d don’t, I d didn’t, I’m sorry! *He blurts out* ' ' (Mac, his cheeks blazing, runs out of the shop leaving Alfonse staring dumbstruck after him) ' ' Chelsey: “What was that about.” ' ' (Alfonse, startled, jumped to his feet and brushed himself off.) ' ' Alfonse: “Oh uh, just, you know, uh..” ' ' Chelsey: “Look whatever it is it can wait you just need to do something about peter. *spoken fast* ' ' Alfonse: “Why, What he’d do this time.” ' ' Chelsey: “Follow me.” ' ' (She led him to the kid’s corner where Peter was facing towards Balloon Boy and speaking.It looked like he was holding something in his hand.) ' ' Peter: “You want some more some more, of course you do, cause you’re a fat boy,yeah you’re a fa-” ' ' Alfonse: “Peter!” ' ' (Peter turned around around a little surprised. He shoved the small candy he was holding into his pocket.) ' ' Alfonse: “Peter.” ' ' Peter: “I was just-” Alfonse: “Peter what are you doing. Are you talking to BB? You didn’t put candy in it’s mouth did you?” ' ' Peter: “No I didn’t give him any.” ' ' (He shuffled away from the animatronic a little and stared at the ground.) ' ' Alfonse: “Peter, what am I going to do with you.” ' ' Chelsey: What do you mean ‘what am I going to do with you?’ You’re going to come with me and we’re going to report to the boss that Peter is being a creepy as fuck talking like a pedophile with a bullying fetish to an animatronic of a small child in a place that caters to small children and their parents! *She huffed annoyed with his blase attitude* ' ' (Chelsey runs off to the back offices, specifically Will’s. She had heard Will usually stayed late to make sure everything was in place before the night guards shift started, or something like that. She banged as hard as she could on the door.) ' ' Chelsey: “Will! Will get out here right now!” ' ' (Will opens the door) ' ' Will: “Chelsey, what’s wrong!” ' ' Chelsey: “What’s wrong!? Look I don’t know what kind of cracked out psychos you hire here but you have to get rid of Peter. He’s been talking to that BB animatronic like it was alive and he was some sort of pedophile. I don’t think he’s right in the mind and he sure as hell shouldn't be near children.” ' ' (Will took a big gulp) ' ' Will: “Well uh, I’ll talk to Fred about it an-” ' ' Chelsey: “Talk to, NO, no talking to Fred. You do something about him right now!” ' ' Will: “Look, I’m really sorry , but I can’t just fire someone without the bosses permission, especially someone who's known him for so long. How about this, I’ll take the night shift tonight and tell Peter to take the tomorrow off while I talk to Fred.” ' ' (Chelsey sighed, annoyed) ' ' Chelsey: “Fine, Just make sure he doesn't come back.” Will “Alright just go home, and take it easy. I’ll clean up the rest here.” Category:Gay Category:Super secret